candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Order levels
You can add data about Candy Order Levels in your fanon by editing this page. Candy Order Levels are one of the level types in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. CC071 In CC071, Candy Order levels are very common, and are probably the second most common level type, as usually there are at least 3 in an episode. Toffee Town and Fudge Factory used to be the only ones without any Candy Order levels since they hadn't been introduced yet. Almost all episodes since Chocolate Cliffs have at least one, but doesn't. They are introduced much earlier than in the original game, since the first Candy Order level is Level 26, exactly 100 levels earlier. CCR In CCR, the first candy order level is Level 32, which is much earlier than in the original game. However, unlike the other games, candy order levels can be quite rare, there are only 2-3 candy order levels each, especially in the 300-400s, there are very few episodes to have more than 4 candy order levels. There are some episodes not to have any at all like Fairytale Forest, and Caramel Apple Cottage. On the other hand, in the episodes with most candy order levels, Dutchy Dessert and Scrumptious Celebration, there are 8 each. Candy order levels are the third most common level type, with 300 levels currently, making up 20.616% of all levels. On average, episodes have 3.06 candy order levels. Candy Order levels are considered easier than Jelly levels, but harder than Ingredients levels. However, after episode 40, they are more frequent. And after episode 45, they can be much harder. However, since world 19, they can be drastically less frequent. Hyper Mystery's fanons CCJS The first candy order level is Level 141. Candy order levels are the ? most common level type. There are usually 1 to 4 levels per episode. Only two episodes don't have candy order levels (Kooky Kingdom and Icing Icerink). From Peppermint Planet, candy order levels disappear completely. Unlike other fanons, new types of orders have not been introduced (jelly fish orders, coconut wheels orders, lucky candies orders, frozen candies orders, mystery candies orders, chameleon candies orders and blockers orders). However, there are cyan candy orders, dark purple candy orders and coloring candies orders. Tasty Tour Saga They're called Order levels and they are the most common level type. The first order level is Level 1. In this fanon, there are up to 6 orders to complete. Blockers orders are the most common and rainbow orders and bottle orders are the rarest. U5CCS In this game, the first candy order level is Level 31. As of the release of Lollipop Lagoon, there are 8 candy order levels (17.78% of levels). These levels are slightly more common than the original, with 4-5 levels per episode. In this game, orders can be for any candy, special candy, combo, or blocker. Some new orders are added, such as bombs, mystery candies, lucky candies, rainbow candies, UFO's, tornadoes, keys, and (in timed/order mixed levels) +5 candies. C437CCS See also: List of Candy Order Levels (C437CCS) They are one of the more common types in this fanon, seeing an average of three levels per episode, and are introduced earlier than most fanons, with the first level being Level 11. Starting from Level 31, blocker orders are a common part of this type and are sometimes asked for among candy, special candy, and combination orders. They are of average difficulty, with some levels being as easy as most Timed or Moves levels, and some being as hard as Ingredients or Jelly levels. Notable Levels Level 11: ' order introduced. 'Level 13: ' and orders introduced. 'Level 18: ' + order introduced. 'Level 22: ' + order introduced. 'Level 28: ' order introduced. 'Level 31: ' order introduced. 'Level 32: ' order introduced. 'Level 33: ' order introduced. Unofficial introduction to Candy Bombs. 'Level 34: ' order introduced. 'Level 35: ' order introduced. 'Level 39: ' order introduced. 'Level 49: ' order introduced. 'Level 65: ' order introduced. 'Level 71: ' , , and orders introduced. 'Level 107: ' order introduced. 'Level 134: ' order introduced. 'Level 154: ' order introduced. 'Level 234: 'First level with lucky candies and 50th Candy Order level. 'Level 259: ' order introduced. 'Level 272: ' order introduced. 'Level 314: ' + order introduced. 'Level 316: ' and orders introduced. 'Level 329: ' order introduced. 'Level 351: ' + and + orders introduced. 'Level 361: 'order introduced. 'Level 365: ' order introduced. 'Level 375: ' and orders introduced. '''Level 496: ' ' ' order introduced. '''Level 502: order introduced and 100th Candy Order level. Level 523: '''Unofficial introduction to bubblegum spawners. FCS The first Candy Order level is Level 76. CCSS In this game, the first candy order level is level 46 in the fourth episode. In this fanon, candy order levels are very common, with an average of 3-5 candy order levels per episode. Orders can be for colored candies, special candies, special candy combinations, booster candies and blockers. Notable levels *Level 46: The first candy order level. Orders for , and ; *Level 47: Orders for ; *Level 48: Orders for and . Also, the first five-colored candy order level; *Level 52: Orders for and the first level with blocker orders. In this case . Also, the first 4-colored candy order level; *Level 53: The first level with combination order. Orders for + combo; *Level 54: Orders for ; *Level 58: Orders for and + combo; *Level 64: Orders for and the first 3-colored candy order level. *Level 67: Orders for ; *Level 79: Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ). The first 4.5-colored level; *Level 83: Orders for + combo; *Level 86: Orders for + combo; *Level 100: First milestone level and the first level with and ; *Level 110: Orders for blockers that does not present or respawn ( ); *Level 119: Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ); *Level 145: First 2-colored candy order level; *Level 156: Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ). First 3.6-colored level; *Level 202: Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ); *Level 203: Orders for + combo and + combo. Also, this is the first level with order for special candies that are impossible to create by normal means; *Level 207: Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ), First 2.3-colored level; *Level 222: First 3.4-colored level; *[[Level 238 CCSS|'''Level 238]]: Orders for blockers that does not present or respawn ( ); *'Level 245': Orders for ; *[[Level 260 CCSS|'Level 260']]: Orders for blockers that does not respawn ( ); *'Level 269': First 2.5-colored level; *'Level 279': Orders for ; *'Level 281': First 5.6-colored level; *[[Level 308 CCSS|'Level 308']]: Orders for ; *'Level 349': Orders for candy colors that does not respawn ( ); *[[Level 356 CCSS|'Level 356']]: Orders for ; *[[Level 380 CCSS|'Level 380']]: First mixed level with candy order objective. *[[Level 400 CCSS|'Level 400']]: Orders for ; *[[Level 454 CCSS|'Level 454']]: Orders for and the 100th ; *[[Level 523 CCSS|'Level 523']]: Orders for blockers that does not present or respawn ( ); *'Level 563': First 1.3-colored level; *'Level 576': Orders for ; *'Level 615': Orders for ; *'Level 640': First 9-colored candy order level; *'Level 655': Orders for ; *'Level 666': Orders for ; *'Level 668': Orders for blockers that does not present or respawn ( ); *'Level 687': First 6.7-colored level; *'Level 711': Orders for ; T9CCS Candy order levels are the third most common level type in the game. The first candy order level is Level 31. In most early episodes,there are two candy order levels, although there are some episodes with 3, 4, or even 0 candy order levels (with the first episode without containing them at all after their introduction being Meringue Mill). Chocolate Cottage has the most candy order levels so far, with 6. In the 200s their number starts to increase to at least 3 levels per episode, with 300s increasing the norm to even 4. UCCS Candy order levels are introduced at level 37. Like ingredient levels, they are common, with at least one or two per episode, and there are not so many episodes having no order levels (even though there are no regular order levels between Level 1009 and 1160). The first mixed level with orders is Level 80, the first level with pipeline (get the orders in order) is Level 168 and the first level with anti-orders (do not collect the orders shown with an X on them) is Level 289. Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Candy order levels are introduced much earlier than the original game, in . Earlier levels require the player to collect a certain amount of candies or special combinations, but as the game progresses, orders for blockers and boosters are required as well. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first candy order level in ECCCS is Level 76. Candy order levels are common when introduced, but not as common as other level types are increased. They can play a big role in mixed levels. Some levels may rely on lucky candies due to the order being impossible normally. Objective To win a candy order level, the player must complete all the orders. Orders can be for regular candies (e.g. 50 yellow candies), special candies (e.g. 10 striped candies), combinations/combos (e.g. 1 color bomb + striped candy combination), or blockers (e.g. 20 licorice swirls). However, fanons might also have their own types of orders. When all the orders have been fulfilled, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Category:Level types Category:Candy order levels Category:Tasty Tour Saga